A lock for doors, windows, and the like, in particular an espagnolette lock with a panic function and multi-point bolting mechanism, has a latch- and key-actuated main lock unit with a spring bolt, a dead bolt, an actuating nut, and a key cylinder. The actuating nut is effective via an actuating element on the dead bolt and auxiliary latches and has an actuating lever as well as a panic lever. The actuating lever cooperates with the actuating element and the panic lever cooperates with a panic element. A pivotal locking pawl is movable by means of an actuating lug of the key cylinder from an unlocked position in which the actuating element is released to a locked position blocking the actuating element. The locking pawl is movable by means of the panic operating element when the latch is actuated (from the inside of the door) from the locked position to the unlocked position.
Such lock is known from DE 10 2004 012 108. The auxiliary latches located above and below the primary lock housing may be extended by pivoting the inside or outside handle upward, assuming as is standard the handle is a lever that extends horizontally and is pivoted at its end remote from the hinge edge of the door or window sash. Subsequently, this prebolted state may be converted into a locked setting by way of the locking pawl using the key cylinder. Thus, the dead bolt is blocked from unauthorized opening from outside via the key cylinder. From inside the door, it is possible for all bolting points to be retracted at any time by simply pivoting the inside down handle downward. Due to the structure of the four-part actuating nut with its two actuating nut parts, the panic lever, and the actuation lever, as well as taking into account the two associated handle shafts of different lengths, this door lock has a latch-actuated, multi-point panic lock that may be used on left- and right-hand doors.
The side of the lock on which the panic function should be located is determined by the installer by inserting the appropriate handle shaft in the inside part of the nut of the mechanism. The long handle shaft always actuates the panic lever and defines the inside of the door. With the exception of the conversion of the spring bolt, which is known per se and done simply by turning it over, no further adjustments to the locking mechanism need be made.
In the known locking mechanism, a DIN key cylinder, for example, a DIN profile cylinder, is used for key actuation from both sides. Because the locking pawl, which is also referred to as an inner bolt, is actuated for bolting purposes directly via the actuating lug of the profile cylinder, the possibility exists that the lug may remain in an undefined position if the key is not removed, such that panic actuation is also blocked by way of the latch actuating nut.
In conventional locking mechanisms without a panic function, it is also known to use key cylinders with an interior knob based on a DIN key cylinder. These key cylinders cannot be turned 360°; rather, they have stops that limit rotation to approximately 135°. In practice, cylinders of this type are referred to as “90°” cylinders. Normally, key cylinders of this type are installed in such a way that the knob is located on the inside of the door, as is required on a fire door. The stops in these cylinders create an indicator on the inside of the door of the door's locked state (for example, the knob being horizontal) and its prebolted or unbolted state (for example, the knob being rotated by 135°). Key cylinders of this 90° type cannot be easily combined with a panic function because, due to their limited rotational axes, the danger exists of the actuating lug disrupting the panic function. In addition a 90° key cylinder of would not reliably display the correct bolting state via its indicator, for example, the knob, in a conventional locking mechanism.